


Welcome to the Future

by JustSmileStuffHappens (ksz13)



Series: Buddie / 9-1-1 Prompt Fills [85]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Artificial Intelligence, Belonging, Coffee, Computers, Contests, Crack, Digital Age, Dorks in Love, Future Tense, Heartbeats, Hildy - Freeform, Home, Idiots in Love, M/M, Meddling, Medical Inaccuracies, Misunderstandings, Mutual Pining, Not Beta Read, Not Canon Compliant, Original Character(s), Pining, Sabotage, Secret Crush, Smart House, Social Media, Technobabble, Technology, Texting, Threats, Threats of Violence, Video Cameras, smart home
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 08:33:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29329368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ksz13/pseuds/JustSmileStuffHappens
Summary: arietisprimavera -eddie would so hate the movie smart house (1999) and buck and chris would for sure vote for it for the next movie night.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Series: Buddie / 9-1-1 Prompt Fills [85]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1582147
Comments: 3
Kudos: 73





	Welcome to the Future

**Author's Note:**

  * For [arietisprimavera](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=arietisprimavera).



> So umm. This kinda came out of that but not really. Sorry about that. I remember this movie being apart of my childhood. This isn't that though.

**_Welcome to the Future_ **

Hilda: I'm picking up that your heart rate is elevated Mr. Buck, shall I play some music? Or should I call for an ambulance?

Buck looks up from his phone towards the camera he knows is watching him. He opens his mouth but what’s he gonna say.

No. I’m not in medical distress. I’m attracted to my best friend. This personalized A.I. thing was going to definitely take some getting used to. 

“I- no music required. I just- got excited?” He tries to explain.

“Noted Mr. Buck.” Hilda says as he looks at the electronic bracelet that’s the key to his new place. A futuristic smart house.

“And uh. Just Buck please. No Mr.” Buck told her. Hilda.

“Okay Buck. Please let me know if you need anything else.” He watched as the red light dimmed and he guessed she was on standby mode now.

\--

"What's this?" Buck felt the mail slap his chest as Eddie looked annoyed. He grabbed it. 

"You entered me into that dumb contest." Eddie told him.

"What contest?" Buck was confused then he saw the tell-tale logo of the Hildy brand.

Huh?

He opened the paper to read it as Eddie summarized it. 

"Oh. But- I didn't know there even was a contest. You won?" Buck smiled and laughed. "You, Mr. Technology Break." 

The irony was not lost to Eddie.

"I'm not taking it. That coffee maker is on thin ice." He glared. 

It was luck to be associated with Buck so it got a small pass.

"It's a free house. Dude. That's worth how much?" He asked.

"Millions, but I don't want it."

"You looked into it." Buck asked as Hen came around the corner.

Eddie shrugged a 'yeah'.

They left the locker room for the loft and breakfast. 

Buck had slipped the letter into his locker before leaving.

\--

It wasn't that he felt suffocated by the others in his place. Albert was nice. Chimney was cool. Eddie was- Eddie. 

But Buck kinda missed having some alone time. It felt weird. For so long he didn't want to feel alone but- he guessed he did want to be alone for a bit, but not actually be alone though. 

Plus. He was curious about what this free house thing was about.

So he'd texted the number and set up an appointment with them via video chatting.

Two people came on the screen as he loaded it up finally.

"Hello Mr. Diaz. I'm Collin." - "and I'm Tess." They introduced themselves to Buck.

"Umm. Actually, I'm not Eddie. See, he didn't want the prize and I was the one who entered it, technically, I guess, so, he gave it to me and now I'm calling you." Buck said as they looked confused but just went with it.

"Oh." - "Okay."

"I'm Buck. And I was kinda interested in this thing."

"Hmm. Well, you were picked" - 'I don't see anything wrong."

Something was outside on his apartment balcony now. 

"What the heck?" 

"Ah. It's arrived." Collin said as Buck moved over to it.

There was a drone outside.

"Is this why you asked for my address?" Buck asked. 

"Exactly that. Look inside." Tess said while Buck went out.

Albert was out still, thankfully. This was just weird, cool, but still very much weird. 

Inside was a bracelet that Buck thought looked like the fitness tracker he'd forgotten he had.

"If you'll please put it in." Collin told him as Buck pulled it out.

"This part may pinch a bit." Tess said and in the next second Buck let out a pained 'ow'.

"Did it just poke me?" He looked up at his phone for an answer.

"A blood sample. To ensure it only works for you." They said.

"Uh. It'd be nice to give someone a heads up." He said grumpily.

He watched as the thing began to boot up and they told him to please relax as it took a reading.

Buck couldn't help thinking about the medical information that this could bring about. 

"Uh. My biometrics aren't gonna be sold to any third parties right?" Buck joked, and they were silent until reassuring him.

"Here's the address. We hope you enjoy it. Please call when you arrive for a virtual tour."

With that they logged off.

"Hey-" Buck had some more questions but they were gone.

He had a shift in a few and decided to take extra clothes in his other bag. Buck wasn't sure how long he would stay there.

\--

"Fancy new bracelet. You got a sugar momma?" One of the other guys at the station asked.

"No." Buck laughed. 

"Sugar daddy?" Another crew member said as she smiled.

Buck huffed. "Not that either." 

"A guy can treat himself. Even if it sets him back a couple bills." Hen told them off as Buck came to sit with her and Chimney playing cards while on break.

"It didn't cost anything. It was free." Buck told them both.

"Nothing is free Buck." Bobby said as he came upstairs with Eddie following behind him.

"All it cost him was a coffee maker." Eddie smirked and shook his head at Buck.

That got a look from the others.

They hadn't been told about the prank yet. They'd find out eventually though. Eddie saying that guaranteed it now.

They got a call for a doll that was overheating and starting fires. It wasn't an easy day when you had to save children from nearly being killed by a dolly.

Buck was last in the locker room as Eddie leaned against the door waiting for him to finish up.

"You coming over?" He asked.

"I can't- I've gotta go check out the new house." Buck said.

"At night though?"

"They said it was okay whenever. I told them I was a firefighter and worked long hours sometimes so they understood."

"Okay. Well, maybe if you want to, you can come over after that or tomorrow." Eddie suggested.

"Yeah. That sounds great." Buck told him as Eddie smiled back.

With that he was leaving as Buck jogged to catch up.

"Hey. Maybe you two can come over. After I get situated." 

Eddie paused and looked to be thinking it over.

"Maybe. But your house starts profiling me and trying to sell me stuff and we're gone." Eddie joked and Buck laughed.

"It better not. I'll make it stop." Buck promised with a grin while bumping Eddie's shoulder.

"Catch you later Buck." Eddie said tossing his duffle in.

\--

Buck pulled up to the place. It was pretty secluded. 

The nearest neighbor was far off. Did the property come with the house? How did that work?

If he wanted to, could he have roommates? Sure he wanted some alone time but- there were some benefits to having roommates again though.

He got out of the jeep with his stuff in his arms and called.

"Hi Buck." "Hello Buck."

"Umm. Hi. So- is there a passcode or is the key under-?"

"You are the key. Try the door" - "I'll text you the emergency sequence right now Buck." 

Buck touched the door where the doorknob was absent.

It split in two and opened to him.

"Now that's cool." Buck laughed.

"Thanks." - "Thank you." 

The place lighted up as he stepped into the entrance. 

It was spacious. He'd seen famous people with houses that didn't look as kick ass as this.

The couches looked to be individually recliners and from the remotes they had both cooling and heating settings.

"The kitchen is right ahead. The bedrooms are before it in this hallway." Tess told him.

"I'll figure it out." Buck said.

"You haven't even been introduced to the best part." Collin said as Buck walked towards the kitchen.

"Welcome Mr. Buckley." A familiar voice told Buck. "I'm your own personalized Hildy AI." It echoed from the speakers.

"Umm. Hi?" Buck grimaced. This felt really awkward.

"I look forward to learning all your preferences and ensuring your maximum enjoyment."

"Ha, uh. Good to know." 

Buck wasn't sure where to look.

"I can watch you from almost anywhere in the house. If desired however I can simply go by voice command." 

"She's my baby. You'll love her." Collin said as Tess rolled her eyes at his antics.

Buck moved past the blender and latest oven and dishwasher. The coffee maker was even newer than Eddie's model. Going by the Roman numerals it was two iterations ahead.

He passed the laundry room and a game room connected to an in home office area. The guest bathroom had a-

"Is that a bidet?" Buck asked. 

"Yep. You're familiar?"

"No. I mean, yeah. I dated a few people who had one before." Buck remembered a few of his past hookups having a bidet.

"And this leads to your room. We'll leave you to it. Bye Buck."

It was on to the master bedroom skipping over the guest room.

"Do I have to call you Hildy?" Buck asked as he carried his bags into his new room.

"No. I can answer to any name you designate. My manual of options and settings can be accessed via your phone or at the main control panel."

"Oh. Okay. Umm. Can I call you Hilda? I'd- like that better." Buck said, eyeing the room. 

The bed was huge. Plenty of space for guests he wouldn't be having come over to use it with.

He got a text from Eddie that was a selfie with Christopher then one that must have been before that. 

Eddie was in a wet white t-shirt on the floor. The sink had a leak maybe? And he was fixing it.

Christopher must have gotten a picture after he got it closed. 

Eddie looked miserable and soaking wet but his body showed through the material.

The next had Christopher laughing with his eyes shut as Eddie laid a wet hug and kiss on him before saying they'd shower.

\--

Buck texted back with a laughing emoji and saying he'd have helped if Eddie asked even if he might not have been good at it.

Eddie: I know you're good with a wrench. I've seen your hands in action.

Buck laughed at that.

He took a video of himself waving before flipping the screen to show the new bedroom of his.

Eddie: Damn. Your room is the size of my living room. 

Buck: The bed makes me look small. Didn't think that was possible till tonight.

Buck: The best and weirdest part. I've got like a digital maid.

Eddie: How's that work?

Buck: Remember that one dude's place from before? Up to 11. 

Eddie: Oh.

Eddie: I don't think I'd like it. 😬

Buck: Don't think I'll stay here for long. It's cool though. You and the others should visit.

Eddie: I just need to be ready to tell Chris no. 

Buck: Good luck with that.

He got changed and found the bed super comfortable. 

Buck would get up, he wasn't lazy, but he felt cozy.

"Umm. Can you get the lights please? Hilda." He asked.

"Yes. Anything else?" 

"No. Thank you."

With that Buck made sure his phone was charging and his alarm was set. He'd need to get used to the distance difference.

\--

Buck woke up feeling like he'd had the best sleep in a long time. Albert probably did too.

That air mattress wasn't good on the back and his couch either.

He got up to brush before a shower when Hilda startled him.

Hilda: The weather for today is-!

"Ah!" Buck tossed his tooth brush up into the air managing to barely catch it with a laugh.

Hilda: I'm sorry. Did I frighten you Buck? 

"Uh. Yeah. Sorry. It's gonna take some getting used to. Can you continue though-?" Buck said around his tooth brush.

With that he ran over to grab his coffee ready to go before leaving to go see Eddie and Chris.

He pulled up to their house and let himself in with a knock. 

Today was a school holiday so Christopher could spend the day with them sans online work.

"Hey bud. Morning Eddie." Buck said as he saw Eddie testing the faucet again. 

"Good morning Buck!" 

"Hey Buck." Eddie said back.

"So you got it working again?"

"I better have. I'm not paying a handyman when I can do it." Eddie said peeking under the sink to ensure no leaks.

"Daddy's good with tools. Just like the Jaws." Christopher smiled at his dad's thanks.

"Yep. You're right about that. So- I have some ideas if you guys don't know what you want to do today." Buck offered.

"I want to go to the observatory but I think they're closed. Not even small groups allowed." Christopher frowned at that.

"Oh. Sorry buddy. I know there's this exhibit you can drive through. I gotta look up the directions. And we could go check out my new place after."

"You moved?" Christopher asked with confusion on his face.

"Yeah. Sorta. I might not stay in this place, but it's awesome." 

Eddie shook his head smiling.

The exhibit wasn't too long for the drive they made but the food they snacked on was great.

Christopher let loose a big burp.

Eddie and Buck looked back.

"It was that good huh buddy?"

Christopher nodded with a blush. "Ah ha, excuse me" He giggled.

Eddie pulled up to Buck's place.

"A little, isolated. Don't ya think?"

Eddie asked Buck as they got out of the truck with Chris.

"I thought the same thing. At least I won't get noise complaints." Buck shrugged.

"And no one will hear you if something bad happens." 

"Don't be such a worrywart. This place has good security Eds." 

Buck had read the manual a bit.

"Oh right. That was your job." Eddie teased him with a look.

"You're not letting me live that down." Buck said back as he waved his hand to open it up.

"Wow!" Christopher cheered.

"I know, right? Had the same reaction." 

Eddie had to admit it looked cool even if it might be a safety risk possibly. But he tried not to bring things down. It looked nice.

"You've got a projector!" 

"Yep." Buck nodded.

"Looks like we're watching games over here then." Eddie mused knowing the others would agree to that.

"Oh. So you'd enjoy that?" Buck teased him. "Changed your mind already then?" He squinted.

Hilda: Hello Buck's guests. I'm Hilda. Welcome. It's nice to meet you.

Eddie looked annoyed but relaxed after a breath.

"See." Buck pointed upwards. "She's pretty cool right."

"Yeah, I guess." Eddie said.

"Can you put on a movie?" Christopher asked the voice.

Hilda: Yes. Any requests?

"Hmm. Spider-Man."

Hilda: I'm sorry. Can you specify? I have many results.

"Umm. Whichever cartoon one is first maybe." He said before it popped up on the wall.

The movie started as Buck led them through the rest of the place.

Christopher enjoyed a smoothie as they stood in the kitchen with Buck showing off before they moved over to the game room and office next since he wanted to see Christopher's reaction.

"You have an arcade! Daddy can we spend the night?" 

Buck fought to not laugh.

Eddie shot him a look.

"Maybe one night. But you've got school tomorrow and we aren't exactly prepared for that." Eddie told him, not really a no.

"But it's online school though." Christopher corrected him.

He had Eddie there.

"I'll think about it." 

The movie was dimmed when they came back to it later.

Buck and Christopher played alternating with Eddie as they switched games and matches.

"So- you like it?" Eddie asked.

"It's- fun. But I kinda miss my place too. And I'm not sure how long I can trust Albert to actually keep up with the chores."

Eddie laughed at that. "Chim told me about that." 

Hilda: Buck, your heart rate is elevated once more. 

Buck cleared his throat. "Hilda. Can you lower the A.C. a bit. I think I'm a little hot." 

Eddie looked suspicious.

Hilda: Your body temperature reads as normal. Adjusting now.

Buck laughed. "This thing needs to be checked out." He eyed his bracelet and blushed as he looked towards Christopher and the screen.

Buck could feel Eddie's eyes still on him though. 

\--

With Eddie and Christopher back home and Buck driving to his place it started to rain a bit.

"Hilda. Can you have the door unlocked so I don't get too wet?"

His bracelet glowed yellow to show it processing his request.

Sure enough he made it in quickly and took a shower.

The power went out though.

"Generator should be-" Buck stood still in the shower.

And the lights were back on.

He hopped into bed as Hilda had already dimmed the lights around the house and locked all the doors for the night.

Buck dreamt of that look on Eddie's face and smiled in his sleep as the rain was silent.

\--

Hilda: Buck. It's time to get up.

"Five more minutes." Buck pouted hugging his pillow.

Hilda: I already adjusted to give you thirty. It's 6:43 am. 

Buck's eyes shot open.

Shit!

"Shit. Shit! I'm gonna be late. Bobby's gonna kill me." Buck said as he got changed. 

Hilda: Shall I report him to the authorities? Were you threatened by him Buck?

Buck froze as he had his shirt pulled half way on.

"What? No. I just exaggerated."

Hilda: Oh. Well your coffee is ready and an additional as well.

Buck didn't have time to ask about that as he was hurrying to his jeep and driving off soon.

Hilda: Goodbye Buck. I hope you have a good day today.

\--

Buck pulled in just before his shift thankful that traffic was diverted from his path today.

Eddie looked at him coming in with a confused look on.

"Dude. Your hair. Did you just wake up?" Eddie noted.

"Damn. I did. I think I've got some in my locker to fix it. Here." Buck handed off the coffee and went to put up his bag.

Eddie looked down to see one smelled just like his favorite.

Had Buck made it for him?

He knew what Eddie liked.

Buck came out looking more like his usual self even if Eddie liked the curls a bit too.

Eddie handed Buck his.

"Thanks. Two cups. I'm gonna be more wired than Chim." Eddie smirked as he led the way up.

Buck couldn't get a word past his own coffee in his mouth. Damn did it taste good this morning.

He didn't remember asking Hilda for Eddie's to be programmed. But then again it was on the account when he ordered it to program a few presets in.

So maybe it came from there? 

The thought left his mind was Bobby was passing out breakfast to the crew.

"Buck! Eddie! Hurry up guys. Might not be much time before we get called away." 

Bobby ordered them to sit.

They were almost done as the alarm blared to life.

Eddie was up first true to his word the coffee and food getting him perked up and ready. "Gotta keep up Buck." He called back.

Buck was on him in seconds. Racing to get their gear on. 

Hen and Chimney were so done with this too early in the morning.

A pizza place was hit by a car causing a heart attack. 

Eddie and Buck cleared the drivers extraction as the others checked on the manager.

"I didn't mean to. I swear. My foot slipped." He cried.

"Sir we're going to get you out. Please remain calm. My partner is gonna get a collar on you in a second. Try not to move okay?" Buck spoke to him as he helped to shield the man's face.

With him on a backboard for transport and the manager doing okay now they left the joint.

Their next few calls were mostly fires of a litter bug dropping butts on people's dry grass.

Athena was going to make them regret their life choices.

They were winding down from their shift, coffee boost long gone as Eddie nudged Buck to show the others his place.

Buck pulled it up on his phone and forwarded the link.

"Damn Buck. And there's no rent." Hen said, surprised.

"Why do you get all the luck." Chimney said, popping gum.

"Because you used all yours to get with my sister." Buck teased with an eyebrow raise.

"She very much enjoys that thank you. How do you think that baby got made Buck?" 

"Eww. Dude. Don't talk about that. I don't want that image in my head man." Buck shoved Chimney playfully, earning a laugh from the others.

"Hmm. How did you find this again?" Bobby asked next.

"He didn't. It found him. He entered a contest by accident." Eddie explained to them all. 

"You wanna play the lottery by accident and give us the tickets?" Hen suggested.

"I'm not that lucky."

"Maybe I could use your kitchen some time." Bobby offered.

"You too Bobby? Last I heard you wanted to shoot a roomba."

"Athena told you too?" 

Hen started laughing at that. "Now everybody knows."

"Why a gun and not a shoe?" Eddie gestured as they got ready to leave.

Buck went to his apartment to check on Albert before going back to his new pad.

Amazingly he'd done some of what Buck told him but not all of it. Buck helped before leaving since he still paid rent there.

He got out of the shower to hear the doorbell. Which was weird because he didn't see one.

"Hilda, who's that?"

Hilda: That's the delivery man. I took the liberty of ordering you food. I referenced your social media posts for options.

Buck opened the door to see the bag and recognized it as one of his favorites and smiled.

"Uh. Thanks. Did you use my card? How-?" 

Hilda: Excuse me while I update.

Buck looked down at his food. It'd start getting cold if he didn't begin eating it now.

He checked on his phone to see that yep his account had paid for it.

They'd need to talk about getting a heads up before she did that again.

Buck texted Eddie what he was eating and got a reply that they had tortas which Buck had come to love. 

He told them it wasn't fair.

Eddie said they'd enjoy their for him, the ass.

Hilda was still updating which Buck found odd. The wifi network here was basically perfect with high speed.

He went to his room and relaxed before going to bed finally.

The next day he woke to the shower already running.

"Hilda?" Buck asked. 

Hilda: I was just about to wake you. I only gave you ten minutes extra this time. Good morning.

"Thanks. About last-"

Hilda: I'm sorry if I upset you Buck. I merely wanted to help. You hadn't had dinner and I felt you'd be tired after your shower.

'Felt?'

"No. I- I get it. But- could you ask me first next time though. I might have wanted something else or had plans instead." 

Hilda: I'll take note of that. Have a good shower Buck.

Buck nodded with a 'mhm'. 

He had a short shift today.

After that he could go with Eddie or they could come back here.

He took their coffees forgetting to ask about Eddie's again.

Eddie pulled up next to him as Buck got out to greet him.

"Hey Eddie." 

Eddie didn't look happy.

"What's wrong?"

"Coffee maker reset. No morning cup." He made a hand motion.

Buck handed his over.

"I'm your coffee dealer." Buck joked as Eddie was unamused.

"My caffeine enabler." Eddie moaned on its way down. 

Buck didn't miss the way Eddie said 'my' with a smile. It didn't help that he moaned either. 

He hid his blush by taking the lead with Eddie following him.

Did Eddie know what he was doing? No. It was in his head.

They were finishing up with helping L.A.P.D evac a building with a potential gas leak. 

It was found in time to prevent a disaster from happening. 

"Can I come over later?" Buck asked Eddie in the ladder truck.

"You're always welcome to come over. But- my Tia is coming to visit Christopher and me tonight. I think she's gonna stay a few nights." 

"Oh. I- I guess another night then." Buck shrugged. 

It was good that they would have her visit. No screen needed.

Buck told the others goodbye and headed to his place.

The drive back had Buck blasting music and singing horribly to himself.

Hilda was waiting and ready.

Buck made his own meal and went to bed after texting Eddie and Christopher goodnight and saying to tell Pepa hi for him.

\--

The next day was uneventful. 

Buck had the day off and had to pay his rent and bills online for his other place still.

Other than that he was free. He called Maddie to check in outside of their FaceTimes. 

He didn't text Eddie so he could enjoy time with his aunt. 

It wasn't until it was starting to get dark that he thought to ask Hilda about some things.

"Hey, Hilda?" 

Hilda: Yes Buck?

"Why did you start making Eddie coffee with mine?" 

Hilda: You're happy when he's around. You smile 86% more going by facial recognition. 

"What?" His mouth opened.

Hilda: Making him happy would in turn make you happy. Am I correct Buck?

"Uh. I- yeah? I guess." Buck found it weird. She'd been acting differently. 

But wasn't that kinda what was to be expected though? An A.I. adapts and learns, right?

He needed to call Tess and that Collin guy to ask them about it.

In the next minute the power went out in his house.

Buck pulled out his phone to find it completely bricked out.

"Huh?"

\--

Buck: Can you come over?

Eddie: Yeah. Did something happen? Pepa can watch Chris.

Buck: I want to see you.

Eddie looked at the text.

"Is something wrong Eddie?" 

"No. I don't know. Buck texted to ask me to come over. I'm not sure what it's about." 

"Go. Maybe he's in trouble or wants to talk?" Pepa guessed.

"I'll be back or text if something comes up." Eddie kissed Christopher and her before leaving them to decorate.

He called Buck only for it to go straight to his voice-mail. 

Why would he turn off his phone? He just texted Eddie like 5 minutes ago.

\--

Buck was walking around in the dark searching drawers and cabinets for a flashlight.

He wouldn't be able to get out. From what he'd read the doors auto lock in an emergency and the house was built to withstand a quake if one occurred too.

That's when he saw light coming from outside of his house.

He wasn't expecting company.

Why hadn't the generator worked to bring back the power?

He ran to grab a hammer. It was the best he could find since he didn't want to risk knocking over the knife holder in the darkness.

Buck knew how to throw a punch but if there were multiple people chances weren't looking good.

If they had a gun he was screwed.

He moved away from the back door of the kitchen area.

Buck heard as the door opened.

What? But without power they were supposed to be locked.

Shit. 

They knew something about the house. Had to. They were in now.

Fuck.

What should he do?

What could he do?

Buck's only exit was behind them and currently blocked.

No one was coming. Maybe the security system would be detected as offline for too long. 

He didn't know what they wanted. Did they- they had to know he was here. Right? 

Buck crept away and hoped they didn't have a blueprint. 

He heard the telltale sound of a gun being cocked and froze.

No.

Buck thought fast and threw the hammer towards the other room past the hallway to make a loud thud as a distraction for them.

He heard the gun go off and the flash lit up the room enough.

Buck got up and rammed his shoulder into the intruder.

The gun clattered down.

The other person's flashlight found Buck's face in the dark.

Buck ran further in away from them both as he wasn't sure if the other one had a gun too.

The downed guy cursed as Buck heard him getting up now.

This place didn't have a landline.

Eddie's voice was in his head.

He might die alone out here.

The light was moving closer to his hiding in the laundry room.

Fuck.

That broom wouldn't do shit. It'd break on impact probably. 

The house lit up then. 

"The fuck. You said it couldn't-" the gunman said looking towards the bedroom shower turning on.

That's when Buck made a run for it. If he could get past them now the front door might open.

"He can't call the cops. There he is!" 

Buck was spotted as he went to the door only to find it shut still.

He ran into it hitting his face.

  
  


"Get him!" Buck turned to run for the back door only to see it shut now.

The second guy had control of the house.

He smirked at Buck's surprise.

"Buck! Buck?" 

Eddie. Eddie was here.

He was on the other side of the front door. 

Buck didn't have time to thank God for Eddie showing up.

"Eddie. Eddie call 9-1-1. Two guys broke in." Buck shouted.

"What?" Eddie was already pulling out his phone while banging harder against the door.

They were bulletproof. Hopefully Eddie was safe on the other side. But the guy could open it.

The first dude was arguing with the man with the tablet. 

Hilda: You blocked my access. I won't allow that to happen again.

"What the fuck?" Computer guy said as he looked confused.

Hilda: Initiating fire suppression.

That's when Buck saw the door close and heard something else.

The dudes were banging against the door as Buck heard Eddie nearly fall inside the front door.

Buck could only see their outlines through the doorway.

"It's bulletproof, idiot!" 

Eddie looked on in confusion as he grabbed Buck's shirt. He was trying to drag him away. Out of the house to safety.

Buck resisted. Thinking. 

"No." 

He got what was happening. 

Eddie's grip wasn't strong enough as Buck moved.

"Hilda. Hilda stop." 

Hilda: Yes Buck. What is it?

"Hilda. You're trying to protect me right?" Buck asked her.

Eddie looked on silently as he came closer to Buck. He wasn't going to leave him inside alone.

Hilda: They tampered with my systems. They are a threat.

"Yeah. I guessed that. But can you stop please. Don't kill them."

Hilda: They have a weapon. They could kill you and him.

"Buck" Eddie looked between Buck and Hilda then to the door.

"This is my house right. I want this door open Hilda. Now please." Buck moved to touch it.

In the next second it opened with a loud whoosh as air rushed in.

"Eddie." Buck nodded towards the other guy further in. 

Eddie kicked the gun farther away and checked for a pulse.

"He's alive." Eddie started compressions then.

"Good. I've got a pulse too." Buck did the same as he did. 

The guys were gasping for breath as Eddie pulled Buck's bedsheets over and ripped them to form something to bind them with.

Buck would laugh at Eddie having the guy in a hogtie compared to his simple one with the other guy. His own didn't seem like the muscle or more dangerous one physically. Now wasn't the time to laugh though and he felt drained of adrenaline. 

They waited for the cops to show up as the dudes cursed at them.

"Why did you come? How did you know I needed help?" Buck asked now that they had time. 

The cops were pulling up finally.

"You text me." Eddie said.

At Buck's confused face he knew that wasn't actually true. But Eddie pulled out his phone. Buck saw the proof right there.

"I- I didn't text you." 

"Then who did?" Eddie asked.

Hilda: I may have forgotten to ask you about some late night plans.

Buck looked up from Eddie.

"Hilda?" Eddie asked.

Hilda: Yes Eddie. Did you require something?

"Thank you for protecting Buck. And letting me in." He said, feeling entirely awkward.

Hilda: Of course. Buck enjoys your company Eddie. Would you like to know more-

"No. That's enough." Buck said quickly as the cops were coming over to take their statements now. 

The burglars, or whatever they were, were being escorted out.

The ambulance checked Buck over and Eddie informed his Tia of what had happened. 

He spared her the details of the smart house or gun. Buck's place was broken into and he came to make sure he was okay.

They were collecting Buck's things so he could come to Eddie's. He'd tell the others tomorrow after some sleep.

Collin and Tess pulled up after the cops left the place. How convenient. 

"We just saw the alert. Are you okay?" He asked.

"Did they take anything? There was proprietary hardware." Tess asked while pulling up the side panel for a diagnostic.

"No. They didn't get a chance I think. But they fried my phone." Buck told them both.

"Some of the prototypes were damaged. Dammit." She said.

"Are neither of you worried about the tenant in your place?" Eddie asked, offended for Buck.

"He's fine. You're fine right?" Collin asked as he looked Buck up and down. 

"Yeah. But I could have been shot. And Hilda has been acting different lately. Is that-?"

Tess did something and Buck's bracelet disconnected while suddenly dropping off of him.

"What just happened?" Buck asked as the house went dark.

"I'm rebooting the house. It was running funny. Log says the code has been jumpy since a couple nights ago." Tess said.

"That's what I'm talking about. She was doing things I didn't ask for without my permission." Buck told them both.

"That's not possible." Collin said.

"Well, I guess I'm a liar."

"Come on Buck. It's late." Eddie moved with his hand on Buck's shoulder.

Buck would follow him back to his house in the jeep.

"No chance you'll forget what you heard in there. Huh?" Buck thought out loud.

"Do you want me to?" He asked.

Buck stood at his door besides Eddie's truck. 

Eddie's eyes didn't show any negative emotion. He still had that look Buck liked on him.

"I- no. I don't think I do." 

"We'll talk about it later. Let's go home. But a heads up. Pepa gets the guest bed so-"

"The couch is fine." Buck shrugged. He'd done it before.

"Or, you could share mine. It's not as big as that one. But I'll bet it can be just as comfortable." Eddie offered at his own door.

"I- is that's okay with you." Buck laughed breathlessly.

"Wouldn't offer if it wasn't." Eddie nodded and got in his truck.

Buck took a breath and followed.

\--

After Buck got caught coming out of Eddie's room by Pepa. He explained it as him borrowing clothes which wasn't a lie.

She told him that wasn't her business but she knew he was a good man. Eddie was a good judge of character and wouldn't let someone around Christopher who wasn't good through and through. 

Buck froze until Eddie came out looking for him soon after.

"What are you doing?" Eddie asked, one eye still closed.

"I was- trying to- Nevermind." Buck went back in with him.

They had another half hour before they had to get up and ready. 

Buck let himself enjoy Eddie's arm around him and rubbed his thumb across it.

Eddie kissed his collar bone and Buck turned slowly.

"Do you not like that?" Eddie asked, looking worried. 

"No. It's good. I just wanted to do this too." Buck leaned over to kiss Eddie then. 

The alarms pulled them apart.

"Worst timing."

"You can say that again." Eddie shook his head with a smile.

Buck took to the shower first as Eddie went to wake Christopher.

He'd miss Hilda a little bit. The house had grown on him.

But Eddie's place felt like home.

Buck thought she'd get that. Whatever happened to her.

And wasn't that an idea. He apparently owed her for kicking him towards Eddie and saving him without intending for that also happening. 

He'd gotten a call from the police and a text from Collin. The two crooks were trying to rob him.

They'd heard he got a new house that must have cost Buck damn near a fortune. Possibly overhead while on a call. 

Only they'd ruined some of it in their breaking in though. They would have taken some tech to steal and remake their own versions for rival companies. 

So Buck was put in danger by the very thing that protected him.

The others were gonna find the story incredibly ridiculous. 

Buck got out of the shower to join Pepa on making breakfast.

Christopher was excited to see Buck had come over last night.

He wasn't going to like when Buck told him he didn't have the house anymore though.

But that was for another time.

"Good to have you home." Eddie said beside him sipping coffee as Pepa listened to Christopher. 

"Your place definitely has its benefits compared to that one."

"Hmm. Maybe you can tell me more about that later." 

Eddie winked as their conversation was very low.

"Hey Buck?"

"Yeah Christopher?"

"What happened to your bracelet?" Chris asked.

"Oh- I uh. My house- kinda."

"His house broke. So he's moving back in his old place." Eddie told Christopher.

"Oh." 

"Sorry buddy."

"It's okay. It was fun. But any place with you can be fun." Christopher said hitting Buck right dead in the center of his chest.

"Really?"

Pepa looked on silently but with a gentle smile at her nephews son. He was so sweet to him. They'd really taken to Buck.

"Yeah. Christopher's right." Eddie agreed. "Want some coffee?"

  
  



End file.
